Electronic circuits, such as ballast circuits for gas discharge lamps, typically employ a p-channel enhancement mode MOSFET and an n-channel enhancement mode MOSFET, each carrying substantially the same r.m.s. currents. Certain lamp applications require a physical small ballast circuit, such as a compact fluorescent lamp using an Edison-type screw base. Typical circuits employ separate packages for the two MOSFETs, which adds to circuit size. It would, therefore, be desirable to package both MOSFETs in the same, small package, while maintaining the temperature rise of each MOSFET approximately the same. In this way, the MOSFETs will have similar lifetimes.